


Stars, Dearest

by iskanderthebi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, not enough love for these two, set during the mercury project, sun/moon metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskanderthebi/pseuds/iskanderthebi
Summary: Strangelove discovers that Joy has an awful habit of using dirty talk
Relationships: The Boss/Dr. Strangelove
Kudos: 33





	Stars, Dearest

Strangelove never expected Joy to have the filthy mouth she did. The woman was discipline, always wrapped in her beliefs and morals, who worked overtime because she thought it right and told the truth to faces because she thought it just. She was up at the crack of dawn to go to the gym and went to bed deep in the night. She was _proper_.

Yet she also talked like something straight out of a Playboy mag.

They were in the toilets, a convenient place for their little moments together since no other women worked in the sector. Strangelove felt no fear that somebody should walk in, but was worried if Joy continued grinding her thigh against her like that, she wouldn’t be able to smooth out the fucked look on her face.

Once they had realised their feelings for each other, they tried to meet up often. Usually in the nights, when all the work was done and finished and their muted words only echoed against silence. But soon, those nights were not enough and each fought valiantly for desperate rendezvouses around corners and in empty rooms, rutting against each other no worse than horny kids, unable to stand the hours apart. Strangelove still could barely understand why the sun should chase after the moon as such, but she never complained.

Joy caught her on the way to the office, grabbed her wrist with a hot hand and dragged her into the women’s bathroom. Although ‘dragged’ was the wrong term — she herself was barely able to keep her hands off her long enough to stumble through the doors and haphazardly put her glasses on the sink.

‘Oh, baby,’ Joy moaned into her mouth, hands running down her hips, kneading her ass. ‘I was thinking of this.’

They were in the cubicle furthest from the door, pressed obscenely against one another, barely controlling themselves. Joy had pushed her squarely to the wall, leaning her heavy weight against Strangelove in a way she knew drove her crazy. She was so much taller, so much bigger with her strong build. And her tongue was relentless in her mouth.

Strangelove tangled her fingers in Joy’s hair, leaning back for air with a hiss.

‘Thinking of what?’ she gasped, letting one hand scrape itself down her hard bicep. ‘My ass?’

That earned her a rough squeeze.

‘Maybe your ass,’ breathed Joy, nibbling on the sensitive flesh of her ear. ‘Maybe something else.’

In a flash the hands were gone and Strangelove found herself being efficiently undressed and the wet mouth pressing firm kisses down her throat, not hard enough to be incriminating but enough that she whined for more.

‘Pent up, are we?’ smugly said Joy over her breastbone.

Strangelove tried her best to chuckle, barely finding the air to do so in her lungs. ‘Says the one with her thigh against me,’ she managed.

‘And you love it, baby.’ Joy pressed her thigh hard against her aching centre, quickly slapping a hand over Strangelove’s mouth when that made her cry out. ‘Hush, baby, I’ll take care of you.’

Strangelove wondered, as well as she could with Joy’s mouth over her nipple, where the woman read this dirty talk to begin with, and why she had decided to so thoroughly utilise it. Not that she minded, she had found it a very hot surprise during their first time.

Joy’s tongue swirled around her stiff nipple, tugged on it gently with her teeth and suckled it, releasing it with a wet pop of her lips.

‘You even wore your lacy bra today, huh, babe,’ she said with a wink, lips glistening with saliva. ‘Thinking about me, were you?’

She took the moment to give Strangelove a smirk before treated the other with the same attention, not breaking eye contact.

Strangelove tilted her head so that she could take a couple of Joy’s fingers into her mouth, sucking on them with a hungry greed. Joy bit the soft underside of her breast, which Strangelove took as a good sign and curled her tongue around the joints, half opening her mouth so she could see.

‘Fuck,’ whispered Joy, face flushed and eyes dark with arousal. ‘Yeah, you suck on me, baby.’

Strangelove bobbed her head, taking the large fingers deep into her mouth and letting go with a gasp. A strand of saliva webbed from her lips when the hand pulled away and Joy immediately licked into her mouth with a moan.

After a moment, Strangelove made a sound and leaned back, turning her face away when Joy tried to chase her mouth.

‘What?’ breathed Joy. ‘What, what?’

‘If you don’t fuck me right fucking now,’ panted Strangelove, ‘I _will_ scream.’

Joy breathed open mouthed against her face before her lips pulled apart into sleazy smile. She chuckled.

‘Oh, I’ll fuck you now, doctor,’ she said, lowering her voice and coming close to her ear. ‘But don’t worry, you’ll be screaming tonight too.’

And Strangelove didn’t have the time to roll her eyes when a hot hand deftly pulled down her fly and slid down the front of her pants.

‘Oh, Jesus, Joy,’ was all Strangelove could muster as the thick fingers slid easily over her wet folds, not yet going deeper.

‘Baby,’ moaned Joy, licking at her earlobe. ‘You’re so wet for me, baby. You feel so good.’

The fingers parted into a v and dragged themselves slowly up and down. Strangelove’s hips jerked into the hand, but it kept its pace.

‘None of that, baby,’ tutted Joy, her own breath catching as she spoke. ‘I’ll make sure to get you off real good.’

With that, a thumb began encircling Strangelove’s swollen clit, placing only the tiniest bit of maddening pressure that left Strangelove whimpering and biting on her bottom lip. Her panties, in matching lace, were soaked and her fuzzy brain through idly she would need to change them before going to the office.

Joy’s free hand slid to her breast and, in the same rhythm as her thumb, began lightly brushing against a petal pink nipple, earning a barely hushed moan. She smiled, pinched the stiff bud and suckled on it, letting her mouth drag wetly over the skin.

‘You’re so beautiful like this,’ she whispered, leaning to breathe against her cheek. ‘So beautiful for me.’

Joy peppered light kisses over Strangelove’s face, who gave a breathy chuckle.

‘If I’m so beautiful,’ she said, grinding her hips purposefully down, ‘then why are you still not fucking me?’

At that a finger pressed against her entrance and Joy laughed into her ear.

‘Whatever you say, baby,’ she said and slipped it in.

Strangelove gave a sharp hiss at the touch she had so been craving. She had been aching since morning, dreaming about those fingers inside her. She knew them by every callous and scar, every joint imprinted in her.

The finger pumped in and out a couple of times, sliding easily from how slick Strangelove was, before a second joined.

Joy quickly covered Strangelove’s mouth again. ‘Is this what you want, baby?’ she rasped into her ear, letting the fingers thrust her teasingly slow. ‘Oh, you’re so wet. You take me in so good, baby. You feel so good.’

Strangelove met each thrust with her own hips, but it wasn’t _enough_ and a muffled whine escape from the hand.

‘You want more?’ breathed Joy, licking her beneath the ear. ‘You want me to fingerfuck you? Hmm? Fingerfuck you until you come?’

The fingers curled against her front wall and Strangelove felt the telltale tightening of her muscles. She nodded.

‘Alright, baby.’ The fingers sped up, their thrusts hitting her in that sweet spot every time. Strangelove could have sworn she could see the very stars she was studying, guided to her by the very sun she loved.

The flat of Joy’s thumb rubbed against the exposed tip of her clit and Strangelove thought she must have bit her hand because the pleasure became near overwhelming, building up a hot tightness in her, every stroke of the fingers a delicious torment.

She could faintly feel Joy panting against her neck, her voice wafting up to her ears.

‘Do you want to come for me, baby?’ Joy rasped, not stopping her hand. ‘You look so beautiful when you come. For me, stardust. Come for me.’

It was the use of the nickname that sent her over. The orgasm burned through her like a flame and she clenched around the fingers that fucked her through it until she _was_ seeing stars, shuddering and going limp.

‘Oh, wow,’ sighed Joy, releasing her mouth and quickly encircling the hand around Strangelove’s waist. ‘That was hot.’

Strangelove could barely feel the fingers leave her, focusing as well as she could on keeping upright and balancing against Joy’s arm. Her legs trembled like jelly and she couldn’t feel her knees. She peered over at Joy and flushed when she saw her lick up her own slick from her hand.

‘Let me,’ she murmured, and fumbled for Joy’s belt.

‘Honey, I don’t think you have the strength for that,’ Joy fondly replied, taking a clumsy hand and kissing its knuckles instead. ‘Breathe a moment, I will manage.’

And Strangelove decided to trust her on that.

Later, after both had washed their hands and faces and stood in front of the mirror, Strangelove delicately dabbed lipstick over her mouth, hoping to sooth its swollen shape. She rubbed the lips together.

‘You’re beautiful,’ said Joy.

Strangelove scoffed.

‘What?’

‘You can’t just say that, Joy.’

‘Why not? I’ve done so several times.’

Strangelove looked to the other woman, who stood leaning against the sink with her arms crossed, blue eyes crystal clear. Her muscles were outlined in a way Strangelove found most delectable.

She turned back to her reflection. ‘Because even men don’t say that, Joy. And women, well, for a woman to say so to another it’s —‘

‘Natural?’

‘— dangerous.’ She gave her a wry look and cleaned up a corner with a pinky.

‘I was in the military, honey,’ said Joy, and Strangelove could see her grin out of the corner of her eye. ‘You should hear what those women told each other then.’

‘Well, I am not military.’ Strangelove capped the lipstick. ‘I am not that. I am, oh, I don’t know — normal, I suppose. Civilian.’

Joy chuckled, a deep sound that came from her throat and sent a shiver down Strangelove’s spine. She came close, until she stood right behind her in the mirrored reflection, and pressed her lips warmly on the back of her neck.

‘If there’s anything that you are, stardust,’ she whispered against her skin, ‘it will never be normal.’

Strangelove felt her chest tighten, not in the way lust made her muscles taunt, but something different. A tenderness that she had barred herself from feeling so long ago, that was now nudged back to life by a woman who was the sun.

She turned, arms automatically going around Joy’s neck the same way the other’s went around her middle. She suddenly felt bashful and didn’t meet her eyes.

‘Will you be free tonight?’ she asked.

‘No,’ Joy hummed, and kissed her forehead. ‘But I will be for you.’

‘Oh, don’t say things like that,’ said Strangelove, running her thumbs over the hard line of her jaw. ‘You talk like that and now I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you but I only just got my lipstick right.‘

‘You can kiss me tonight,’ smiled Joy, squeezing her middle. ‘And you can kiss me with the lipstick on.’

**Author's Note:**

> The Boss truly is a jock lesbian icon


End file.
